


The Secret Formula

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, damn it plankton, i am fucking Picasso with the computer mouse, it's not non-con they're roleplaying during the off hours, secret senpai, sponge bob, squidward - Freeform, squidward loves money, the secret formula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of very beautiful and timeless fan art I left on the front page of A03 with Goggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Formula




End file.
